Pleasure of Pain
by Gackt-Lover20
Summary: Um... Is SetoBakura... Um... Kaiba is owner of a major Escorting business... And um... I guess have to read find out...


Is very short... Sorry... Is Seto/Bakura

Oh... Akuma mean Demon

* * *

Kaiba was sitting in his office on the top floor of his building, quietly sorting through papers. He is the owner of a very prestigious male dating club. B&B Escorts. He was slightly surprised when one of the men burst through his office doors.

"Owner, there is a call for you, a Mr. Bakura. He says he wants to speak directly with you. And he is yelling at the manager. What should we do sir?" the man asked hurriedly

"Put him through. He has a phone appointment with me today." Kaiba said as he continued to sort through the papers, not even glancing up to look at who had entered.

"Yes Owner." The man said as he turned to exit the room. He headed towards the managers office and told him to send the call to Seto.

As soon as Kaiba's phone rang he picked it up and answered, "Yes Mr. Bakura? How may I help you?" Kaiba asked politely.

"You know perfectly well what you can do for me Kaiba. I had an appointment set with one of your men. He did not show up. I demand that you fix this immediately! OR I WILL NEVER DO WORK WITH YOUR COMPANY AGAIN!" Bakura yelled angrily at Seto about ready to slam the phone down in his ear.

"How would you like me to fix it sir? All of my men are busy for the next month and a half. I can not so easily hire someone just for you sir. It would take months to find a suitable candidate to hire." Kaiba explained through a fake smile.

"What about you? You are free correct? You messed up my order. I want you to fix it. As soon as possible. Or I will have your company torn apart, piece by little tiny piece!" Bakura shouted angrily, his temper rising by the minute.

"Sir, I am not one to do that. I have to run this company. I do not have the time to enjoy such things. Now if you please, I can try and see if one of my men can cancel his appointment with someone. But I doubt it." Kaiba told him through now clenched teeth.

"KAIBA! YOU WILL FIX THIS IMMEDIATELY OR ELSE! Now I want someone to meet me today at central park underneath the large Sakura tree in 20 minutes! If you do not accomplish this simple task, I will tear your company apart! UNDERSTAND!" Bakura screamed a little too loudly as he slammed his hand down on his desk.

"Sir... I promise you I will do what I can. But I do not think I can get anyone available for you. Especially not on such short notice. Now if you please, I have work to do." Kaiba hissed angrily.

"You better get someone here today! Whenever I call to make an appointment, you either send me the wrong person, or you do not send anyone at all! You better get it right this time!" Bakura yelled once again as he slammed down the phone.

Kaiba looked blankly at the phone for a moment before calling the manager.

"I will be leaving for the rest of today. I trust you can take care of everything while I am gone?" Seto asked.

"YES OWNER!" The man hollered over excitedly through the phone, forcing Kaiba to hold it from his ear.

"Thank you." He said, placing the phone down and grabbing his coat from the back of his chair as he exited his office.

* * *

Seto was sitting in the park underneath the large tree just ashe had requested to do. Yet the man was not there. It had been over 30 minutes since he got off the phone with him. Seto was about to get up and leave when he saw a familiar man.

"Akuma-san!" He called happily as the man turned to look at who called his name, "It has been so long Akuma-san!"

"Seto! Oh my Ra! I haven't seen since high school! How are you!" Akuma said as he tackled Seto.

"I'm going to be dead if you don't release my neck..." Seto gasped.

"Oh... Sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here Seto?" Akuma asked eagerly.

"Waiting for someone. What are you doing here?"

"Eh. Same thing. But you know what? He probably won't send anyone, so let's go catch up on a few things hai?" Akuma asked politely.

"You being nice like this is strange Akuma... But I can't go. If I'm not here, the guy is going to kill me!" Seto rolled his eyes at his own comment.

"I'm sure he'll get over it. Now come on." Akuma said as he grabbed Seto's shirt sleeve and began to drag him.

"What about you? Won't the person you were waiting for get mad?"

"Nah. I told em 20 minutes, it's been almost 35. I'll just yell at em tomorrow. Stupid icompitent bastards." Akuma mumbled.

"Still the same as always Aku-kun." Seto smirked to himself at the use of his friend's old nickname.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you don't have a very important part of your body." Akuma growled angrily.

* * *

I hope like

Written by me- Maki-chan

Translated by- Kimi-kun

Please review! I update as soon as can!

Bai Bai!

Maki-chan


End file.
